My Little Doll of Music
by Miraculous Ladybug Holder
Summary: People say that love is strange, painful, or down right stupid. But people don't know how love feels like nor do they understands how it works until it comes to them unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"In a field full of silver green grass and white flowers swayed with the autumn air, a man with longish black hair, pale skin, and was dressed in a black tail coat walked through the grass that was up to his knees. In his arms were a small, doll looking, young boy, who was also dressed in black, with pale skin, ashy blue hair. The boy's dark red eyes turned to a mix blue. His purple eye, with the seal of the contract, was still there, he soon put an eye-patch over the eye. They arrived at an old mansion with dead trees, covered with red leaves, one each side of the path to the door. The tall man lightly knocked on the door, and was greeted by an old man in a butler's uniform. "Young master Ciel, Sebastian. You've both have returned at last." He said in a surprise way. "Yes, Tanaka, we've came back." The boy said as he revealed his blood covered coat on where the heart is supposed to be. Tanaka looked at somewhat of a panic as he took Ciel into his arms as Sebastian tried to explain what happen, "It seems we encounter a new enemy. The young lord has been terribly wounded from the attacker. When I tried to catch him, however, he managed to escape." Sebastian's red eyes took a anger form as he looked at his young master's wound. "I'll let the other servants know about the young master… Tanaka would you please take the lord to his room?" Sebastian asked the old man. Tanaka nodded as he went back inside. He went up the stairs and opened the door to Ciel's bedchamber. "Young master, I must ask you, where have you and Sebastian gone for the last two months?" Tanaka asked, putting the small master on his bed. Ciel looked away to his bedroom window. "That is something I can't tell you…" Ciel mumbled. The bedroom door soon opened and a maid with red pigtails and glasses, a chief with short messy blonde hair, and a young looking boy with sort of long light blond hair and a gardener hat ran in. "Young master!?" They all shouted at the same time. Sebastian came in behind the servants with a first aid kit. "Meyrin, I need you to find some fresh clean clothing." He said to the maid with red hair and glasses. "Sir, yes sir!" She shouted before running out of the room to the laundry room. "Bardroy, I need you to make some tea for the young lord." Sebastian said to the chief. "Ya can count on me!" He said with a soldier stand and rushed out the room. "And Finny… make sure Bard doesn't burn anything in the kitchen." Sebastian said to the gardener. "Yes, of course!" Finny said as he ran after Bard. Ciel tried to get up, but failed when Sebastian made him lay back down. "Young master, you must rest." Sebastian said in concern. Ciel let out a small giggled and said, "Sebastian, you remember don't you? Know that I'm a demon, my wounds will heal faster than when I was a human. Yet, I didn't expect it to hurt too much." "It will take you some time to adjust to your new life since you've became a demon only two months ago." Sebastian said, thinking back on what happened last months (Final episode of season 2). Ciel sighed, "Yes I know. You don't have to remind me…" The room went into an awkward silence until the three servants ran back in with some fresh clothing, and hot tea. Sebastian unbutton Ciel's shirt and started wrapping bandages to stop the bleeding on where the wound is. He soon change Ciel into his old nightshirt and helped him drink his tea. It wouldn't help on anything because Ciel had lost his taste of human food ever since 'that day', but it would hydrate him enough to speak. "Young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at his butler, letting him know that he could speak. "Why did you want to come back here after the attack?" Ciel looked away. "*Sigh* It's because something doesn't seem right after we left for me to learn to become a full demon, as you as my teacher. Almost as if something is missing…"Ciel said trailing off. Soon, Ciel eyes were getting tired and he sit his head down on his pillow. Sebastian covered his young lord with the bed covers. "Sebastian…" Ciel said. The raven haired butler looked at his small, now demon master. "Yes, young master?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused child. "This is an order, find whatever caused this feeling." Ciel said bluntly before closing his eyes. The last thing he heard that night was his able butler saying, "Yes, My Lord."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-fa00023b-d677-72c8-0f8c-1e99272d947c"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The young Earl Ciel Phantomhive was walking down the streets of London with his butler, Sebastian. Ciel tugged on his eyepatch for awhile. "Young master, you'll make the tie on your eyepatch lose if you keep messing with it." Sebastian sighed. Ciel looked at him angrily and then said, "I know that Sebastian! Why are we even out here after we just came back to the manor yesterday?" "Because, young master, we need more food supplies for the manor since the servants think that you're still human." Sebastian said as he opened the store door and walked in after his master. The old shopkeeper saw them and welcomed them with a cheerful smile. "Why, hello there lad. Are you looking for something for your father?" The old man asked. Ciel's blue eye turned a flash of red before Sebastian walked up to the shopkeeper counter and handed a list. "Do you perhaps have any of these items, sir?" Sebastian asked, looking around the small shop. "Ah, yes. I have them right in the back. Wait right here, please." The old man said, he then turned his back to them and went to the back room. Ciel walked to the other side of the store and looked at the boxes of candy. He picked up a giant lollipop that had the Fundom seal on it. "Do you wish to buy that?" Sebastian asked the young Earl. Ciel looked at him in silence then put the lollipop back where it was. The old man came back with a arm full of things. "Here's your Sugar, Earl Grey tea leaves, Caramel, and Chocolate. That will be /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"£180 /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"pounds." The man said. Sebastian handed the shopkeeper the money and with that, the butler and his master left. Ciel's shoes clicked as he and his butler walked on the road. As they were walking, Ciel bumped into someone with a cloak over it's face. "Erm… sorry…" The person said as he walked the opposite direction. Ciel smirked as he put his hand in his shirt pocket, feeling nothing. Ciel stopped at his tracks. "Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked. Ciel thought back when the boy bumped into him, and gasped. He wiped around, scan the area and found the boy's cloak. "Hey, you there!" He shouted, and then the boy started running. "Sebastian! Catch that boy in the cloak right now! That's an order!" Ciel shouted at his butler as he started running. Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, My Young Lord." And he was off. Ciel ran down the street in the same direction as the thief was running. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Somebody, anybody, stop that thief!/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ciel thought. He soon had a smirk spread across his face, the one good thing of being a demon was that he's now faster than before. Ciel started running faster, catching up to the boy. They ran all the way to an alley as the boy was about to get cornered by a dead end. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have him now./span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel let out a chuckle as he was catching up to the boy,. Then, the boy jumped into the air and landed on the other side of the alley, leaving Ciel in the dead end instead. "What the devil?! How could he do that?" Ciel mumbled as he began running after the boy again. Soon, the two boys ran to the road. Ciel tried running across the road, where the boy is, until he saw a carriage heading towards him! Ciel shut his eyes, bracing for impact, but felt someone push him aside. Ciel's eyes shot open, thinking that his butler had saved him once again, only to see the cloak of the thief. This time Ciel could see his face, but that's something he wasn't expecting. In front of him was a person around his age, with common men's clothing, dead pale white skin, freckles on the bridge of his nose, short, all most to his shoulders, chestnut brown hair that had bangs that covered his right eye but his left eye was a beautiful blue. Ciel's eyes widen in surprisement and worry. He recognized this face straight away. The thief seems surprised as well, yet he also looked scared of Ciel. The person got up and started running away, leaving a confused Ciel all alone. Soon, Sebastian came by his master's side to help him up from the ground. "Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked with worry in his voice. Ciel slowly nodded his head 'yes'. Sebastian looked into the distance to see if the person was still around. "Did you catch a look of the thief's face?" He ask and Ciel nodded yes again. "I've been chasing the thief on the roofs as you were chasing the person on ground, and I felt a presence of a female soul… which only came from that same soul of the thief. So it makes sense that that thief was a woman." Sebastian said as he brushed the dirt off Ciel's coat. Ciel let his head fall. Sebastian looked at Ciel in confusion. "So, it /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"is/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" her…" Ciel mumbled under his breath. After that, Ciel wouldn't talk about the thief the rest of the day, not even when Sebastian asked or brings it up. When they got to the manor, that's when Ciel snapped. He raised his beringed hand to the butler and slapped his face really hard. "You, I thought you said you killed them all!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at his master in shock. "What do you mean, my lord?" The raven haired male asked. Ciel looked away from Sebastian, biting his bottom lip. "Eight months ago, on that February night, we were suppose to kill each one of them…." Ciel whispered to himself. He soon took a deep breath in and started to speak, "Sebastian, I want you to go get that thief and bring her to the manor." "May I ask why, my lord?" Sebastian replied. Ciel smirked a little. "She's someone we both had met awhile back on that February night, and I believe that we should show her the Phantomhive's true hospitality." Was all he said, but Sebastian understood completely what his master meant. He knelt down to the ground and said, "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian walked out of the manor and chuckled under his breath. "How amusing…" He said. "I wonder how she managed to survive…" His eyes began to glow, his smile started to show his teeth. "I must make haste for the young master's breakfast to be ready by morning." After he said those words, Sebastian began running down the pathway towards the manor to town./span/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-fa00023b-d678-1a3b-3d43-073d87592109"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A young 14 year old girl with short chestnut brown hair, her bangs covering her right eye, wearing warned out boy's clothing, a slightly ripped cloak over her head, her pale ,doll like, skin had dirt on her freckled covered nose walked up to a man near his horse pulled wagon who was also putting crates of apples in the wagon. The man looked up from his business and saw the young teen walking towards him. "Ah, Doll! Ye needs a ride over the hill again, eh?" He asked, wiping his hands on his pants. The boy looking girl nodded her head yes and hopped over the wagon to the back. The old man just smiled, went to the front of the wagon, and started to ride up the road in the grass covered hills. Two children walked passed the moving wagon, singing, "Tom was a piper's son… He learned to play when he was young… And the only tune that he could play… was over the hills and far away…" Doll sat there as the wagon passed to two children. She thought of something, but shook it off. She looked at the bags of apples near her and picked one up. "Pete, can I have one of 'em apples?" She asked. The old man simply smiled and nodded, making Doll smile and she took a big bite from the apple. Soon, the wagon stopped and Doll jumped off to her feet. The old man, Pete, started looking at the sky with worry. "Ya really going to sleep 'there' tonight? It looks as it a storm is brewing…" Doll looked at the almost night sky and saw the clouds hovering over the hills. She locked her one good blue eye to Pete's and said, "Don't ya worry 'bout me, Pete. I've been through worse things than a storm." She started walking up the hill, when her cloak came off and went back down to the wagon. Doll ran back down and Pete handed her the cloak. Pete's eyes followed the young, doll like, girl as she tried fighting the gust of wind that was blowing. He sighed, "She's a tough lad. But if she keeps on living over those hills, she'll not be so tough after the storm, like this, hits…" Pete looks worry and sad as Doll disappeared over the hill. Doll hold on tight to her cloak as the wind tried to blow it away. She squinted her one blue eye to see better when the rain started deeping on her head. Finally, she made it to her destination, but there wasn't that much there. On the other side of the hills were nothing but old rubble of stone, some mold covered wood pieces, broken toys and ripped cloth, and an old rusty gate with most of the letters on the top are gone. Doll walked passed the gate and to the stone rubble. She sat her nearly wet clothed body to the damped grass ground, putting her back against one out of a few walls still standing. The rain began falling harder on her head, making her even more cold and wet than she already was. She looked up to the stormy sky and started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I tried to avenged you, but I hesitated. Again." She cried more and more as she continued saying 'I'm sorry' to no one… or so you would think. Her eye vision was starting to go blurry because of the tears and the rain, that she didn't notice a man dressed in black was walking up to her. "My goddess. After all this time, you've manage to stay alive." He said. Doll stopped crying. She knew that voice all too well. It was the second voice that she'd never forgotten. She left up her head and saw who the voice came from, and saw the infamous Sebastian Michaelis. Doll tried to back away but her back was still against the wall. "B-Black…?!" She managed to mumble. The tall butler in black took one step closer toward her, Doll tried to get up and run, but she tripped over a piece of wood. "I don't think you should call me 'Black' since we're not in the circus, you may call me, as do my master, Sebastian Michaelis." He said with his crimson eyes shining into a dark blood red, his teeth showing. Doll started to terrible over the overwhelming fear. She reached for her bag that was near her, and pulled out an old knife that was still caked with dried blood. Sebastian looked at Doll with a very amused look on his face. "You think that trying that again will kill me?" He said with a smirk. Doll's hands were shaking with fear that she almost dropped her knife, but she managed to keep the fear inside and she pointed the knife at Sebastian. "You, you took everything away from me!" She shouted. Sebastian's amused look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a surprised one. "I did no just thing. Me and my young master were just trying to avenged the lives you took and those children you stole." He said. Doll's eye sight was starting to get fuzzy and her head was beginning to throb. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wha-?! What is happening?/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Was the only thought to appear in her head at that moment. Doll began to sway a little, but she kept her balance. Sebastian found this very amusing as she tried to get on her feet. "I'm not looking for a fight, I'm just here to bring you back to the manor…" He said, yet Doll couldn't see him. Doll whipped around to find the butler behind her. Before she could strak her knife at him, she felt a strong hit on the back of her neck and she fell to the ground. "What the hell are you? You're just a butler… right?" Doll manage to ask as her vision was starting to go black. "You see, my dear, I'm not just a butler… for I am one /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hell/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" of a butler…" Sebastian said in an amusing way before Doll blacked out. /span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-fa00023b-d678-c54c-ba2f-c2c5282524d2"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doll tossed and turned for a while before her one, good, blue shot open. She looked around her surroundings to see she was in a bedroom with small rose printed walls, smooth wooden floors, a white painted dresser on one side of the bed where she lie, a giant window next to her, and a closet on the other side of the room. "Where… am I?" She asked herself as she was starting to get up a little. Soon, the bedroom door open and Sebastian walked in. Doll's confused look turned into an angry one. "Good morning, miss Doll. For today's breakfast, you'll be having roasted goose with a side of fresh lemon squeeze cooked salmon. For today's morning tea, we'll be having a freshly brew Earl Grey tea." He said, pouring a cup of tea for Doll. He finally met her gaze as he handed her the tea cup. He sighed, "Don't you worry, my lady, nothing is poisson… that I'm sure." Doll looked at Sebastian for a while, before she took the tea. Doll put her lips on the cup and taste the sweet, warm liquid go down her throat. She took a few ships of it before it was all gone. Sebastian seems to be very amused of this. He soon handed her a blue gown, just before saying, "The young master will be having guests this evening, so we must make haste. The maid, Meyrin, will give you a warm bath, and would you like some help on putting the dress on?" Doll blushed a little when he asked her just a question. "Oh, no thank you. I can dress myself." She said as she took the dress in her hands. Soon her little playful smile turned into a frown. Sebastian notice this and got up to leave. "I'll escort you to the dining hall as soon as you're ready." He said with a bow. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; color: #4c1130; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doll's POV:/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I wanted to run out as fast as I can from this place. But… where can I go? Father had lied to us about the others being there, I couldn't find the circus anywhere… I'm all alone now. I buried my face onto my knees, ready to cry… but nothing came. My tears had dried up! After what had happen to me so far, I won't cry no more. The door soon opened, and a maid with red pigtails and big, thick glasses came in. "U-Um… good morning, miss… miss…" Was all she said with a bow. "… Doll." I said after a while of her trying to find out my name. She nodded her head and went to the bathroom in the bedroom, and of course, I followed her. She picked up a large bucket of warm water and started on filling up the bathtub. "Would you like me to scrub your back?" She asked, I nodded my head 'no'. She soon left after the tub was filled, and I got undress from my usual, boy's, attire. I slowly let my nude body relaxed in the warm bath water. I closed my eye as the water heated me up. "Why did Black spare me? And so did Smile…" I thought back of that night, when I found out abouts Smile's true colors. ~Flash/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"back~ February 9, 1889; Doll rode up at the manor just in time to see it on fire. "What the hell is this?" She said under her out breath. She gasped. "Joker!" She ran toward the burning manor, but stopped. Ciel and Sebastian came out of the burning building. "Black? Smile? Wh-What are you two doin' here? What happened? Where's Joker?!" Doll shouted. "He passed away, I'm afraid." Sebastian said to her. She approaches Ciel, deeming that they are still friends, and asks him, "What are you talking about? Smile! Say something-" She tried to move him, but he slapped her away. "Don't you dare touch me with those bloody hands!" He shouted at her, her feelings getting harmed. "The esacked order was to find out about the local kidnapping of children at each stop your circus stops at, and it leaded us to you and your friends." Sebastian said with a grin. Doll took a step back in fear as she demanded for answers. "You see, we came here to kill you. In the name of the Phantomhive family, the Queen's Guard Dog." Sebastian said once more. Soon, the pieces of the puzzle came together. "Don't tell me… Smile? You're a Phantomhive? So, everything was a lie? Everything? Everything?!" She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Sadly, Ciel affirms it so was true. "It's true. My name, my real name, is Ciel Phantomhive. And I only have but one job, to erase the Queen's worries. And so I killed them, Baron Kelvin and Joker. I killed them both." The small boy said to her. Shocked and full of regret of ever being friends with him, she collapses to the ground in tears. Hot tears flowing down her heart breaking face. She was all alone now, no one to trust. She'd never wanted to hurt anyone, but this time she'll not hesitate. "You'll pay… you'll pay! You'll pay!" She screamed. She draws a knife from her bag and gets ready to attack them. "SMILE!" She yelled, aiming the knife to the last person she'd ever cared about that's still alive. Ciel put his face into his butler's coat. "Sebastian…" Was the last thing Doll heard from Smile's mouth before she felt a strong grip on her neck. ~End o/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"f flashback~ I've thought about that night for eight months, and since then… I wanted to get revenge on them, but held back. I put my knees to my chest and filled about crying… but I know that crying wouldn't help. I really didn't want to learn the truth, even if the truth did saved us from father's damning ropes. I quickly clean myself off from the soap I put on my body as Smile's voice echoed through my head; /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ciel Phantomhive… I killed them both./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I ended up thinking about when we were on the tightrope, on the day he first came to the circus… ~Another /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"flashback~ Ciel was at the top of the tightrope as Doll was tieing the safety rope around his small waist. "That hurts." Ciel said in an attitude when Doll pulled the rope too tight. "Shut up, do you want to die?" She said in annoyance. It's offense that Doll didn't like the new comer already, because she was taught not to trust people too easily. "Doll~! Make sure that safety rope is nice 'n' tight! He's new here, and he'll get hurt if he falls!" They heard Joker, the circus ring leader, shout up to them. "Can you please assign me with another challenge?" Ciel shouted back at the orange haired male. Joker found the tone in his voice very amusing. "What is it boy~? Are ye giving up already~?" Joker asked in a teasing way. Doll smiled a little. She would've love to see the small new boy leave out of fear, but his pride showed than anyone else's. Ciel's hands clenched into fists, letting him and Doll know that there is no turning back. Doll looked up at him and asked, "Will you quit?" Ciel's face focus on the other side of the tightrope. "No, I'll go." He said after a long pause, which made Doll eye widen in amazement. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He's brave. I can see it in his eye… /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doll soon felt a bit of trust towards the young new comer. She tugged on the rope, letting him know that he's safe to go on ahead. Ciel placed his bare feet on the theen rope as he began walking. Everyone below watched in worry for the young lad, but no one was as worried for him than Doll. She holded the tightrope steady for him, and in her mind, she prayed. '/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"God, please don't let him get hurt…/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"' Soon, when Ciel came to the center of the tightrope, he was about to fall! Everyone gulped and yelped of this, Doll even was about to run and catch him before he would really fell off, but he got his balance back right away, giving everyone a sigh of relief. He soon manage to get to the other side and climb down the ladder to the solid ground. Doll came down shortly afterwards and came in just in time to hear Joker tell Ciel to smile in order to really join the circus, which made her laugh a little. But he did smile, and after that, Doll wanted to know more about him. ~End o/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"f flashback~ I smiled a tad bit when I thought about that day. I even chuckled. "Smile is indeed a strange boy…" I said to myself as a tint blush came to my cheeks. I stopped smiling ideally. "Wh-What the bloody hell am I thinking?!" I shouted at myself for thinking about the Smile I used to know. The Smile I know was a lie, he's Ciel Phantomhive after all, The Queen's Guard Dog. I heard a knock at the door when I finally got out of the bath tub. I thought it was the maid from earlier, so I grabbed the nearby robe and wrapped it around my still wet body. I slowly turned the doorknob, and to my surprise, Ciel was right outside the door! He looked as if he was about to say something, but I shut the door before he could say anything. "Doll, can you open the door?" I heard his voice on the other side, but I didn't answer and I reversed to open. There was a long silence until I heard him say, "… I'm sorry…"/span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; color: #20124d; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel's POV:/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I came to the guest room where Doll was put to tell her something. But when I got there, she slammed the door in my face! "I knew she might of been mad, but…" I mumbled under my breath. I didn't want to fight her, so I tried to beg her to open the door so I could speak, "Doll, can you open the door?" I got no answer. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She must be really mad at me…/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #20124d; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I thought, feeling a little guilty. I took a deep breath and said, "… I'm sorry…" I waited for another second before speaking again, "I'm really sorry, for everything. But, you must understand, I had no other choice. I know from the beginning that you and the other first string members were not murderers, you were all just forced to do so… I know how that feels…" I whispered the last part. I thought of when me and Sebastian came to the circus, I smiled when I thought of when I was told to be Doll's tent buddy. I placed my hand on the bathroom door. "Please, Doll, I don't want to go through this with you. I want to start all over. So, if you accept, I'll like it if you'll come to the dinner party tonight." I said, hoping to get a response, but got nothing. I left the room shortly afterwards and went down stairs to welcome the guest that came to the dinner party early. Of course, the first pair of people that came was the Scotland Yard. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." I said with a bow. The head of the Yard looked at me with discuss, as usual. "I thought you've had finally died." Was all he said, and I smiled. "You've haven't change at all, Lord Randall." /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-align: center; margin: 0pt -72pt 0pt -72pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-align: center; margin: 0pt -72pt 0pt -72pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The dinner party at the Phantomhive manor went well smoothly at first, until Ciel was nearly hugged to death by a young girl with two curly blonde pigtails, doll pale skin, big emerald green eyes, and a very pretty red and brown ball gown. "Ciel~! I missed you so much! Where have you've been for two months?" The girl squealed. "E-Elizabeth, what a surprise…" Ciel said in a very happy and almost dying voice. The girl let go of Ciel and took his hands instead. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Lizzy." She said in a cheerful voice, obviously happy to see the young Earl. Soon, Elizabeth's green orbs trailed off to something on the staircase. Ciel let his eye wonder to what Lizzy was looking at, and what he saw made his cheeks have a tint of pink. On the top of the staircase stood Doll in a beautiful dark blue dress that had a lighter blue butterfly design on the lower skirt part, her dress sleeves were short and loosened so her shoulders were shown a little bit, she wore elbow high robbin blue gloves, low-heeled white dance shoes, a beautiful silver bead necklace that had a rose shaped gem dangling on the end, sapphire blue rose shaped earrings, her almost shoulder length chestnut brown hair was curled so slightly, her lips had a small show of shiny pink lipstick, her eyelashes were extended with fake, white ones, and she had a little blush on her cheeks and her nose that was mixed with some real blush. She stood there as if she was a painting on the wall that everyone should get a glimpse of. Ciel walked up to her at the top of the staircase. "May I be the first to say, that you look… fantastic." Ciel said in a dreamland way. Doll blush a little more at Ciel's words. "I-I don't need such kind words…" She said in a shy whisper. Ciel smiled at this, and not a fake smile… the smile he had worn on the day of the circus, which made Doll recognized and she smiled. Ciel held out his hand and said, "I want everyone here to see that smile, that is, if you don't mind." Doll smiled a little wider and peacefully took Ciel's hand. They walked down the staircase and walked towards Elizabeth. "Ciel, who might this be?" Lizzy asked, taking Ciel's free hand. Out of nowhere, Sebastian came in and did the introducing, "Lady Elizabeth, this is Miss Doll, she'll be staying here at the manor for awhile. And Miss Doll, this is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, the only daughter of the Midford family and the young master's betrothed." Doll's eye widen, but still did a cruise like a lady would do. "It is a pleasure to met you, Lady Elizabeth." Doll said in the cruise. Elizabeth did the same cruise and said, "I'm glad to met you as well, Doll. And please, call me Lizzy" With that said, the two girls were getting along fine. "So… Lizzy, you're Smi- I mean Ciel's fiance?" Doll asked after Elizabeth was talking about how cute Doll looks. Lizzy nodded 'yes', her blonde pigtails bobbed a little. "Yes, that's right. Do you have a fiance?" Lizzy replied. Doll nodded her head 'no'. Soon, Doll's eye wandered to the other side of the room to where Ciel was, and he was talking to a man in a top hat and a tail coat. '/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel… you've smiled, for me…/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"' Doll thought as her cheeks pinkened again. Elizabeth soon clapped her hands together as to say that she thought of something. "Ah, I know! Come with me." She said, taking Doll's hands and practically dragged her across the room. "U-Um, Lizzy? Where are you taking me?" "You'll see~." This went on until Lizzy stopped in front of a grand piano that Sebastian was setting up. "Oh, hello Lady Elizabeth, Miss Doll. Is something the matter?" He asked and Lizzy shook her head 'no' before asking, "Would you please play us a tune, Sebastian? And would you let Doll sing for you?" Doll looked at Elizabeth in shock. "L-L-Lizzy! I don't think that just a good idea." She said, shaking her hands. "No, you're right. It's an /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"excellent/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" idea!" Lizzy squaled. Sebastian sat down at the piano and said, "I do believe playing a little piano music and have a little song would make the party take an interesting course. I hope you don't mind being the singer, Miss Doll?" Which made Doll gulped. She shakily said yes and Sebastian showed her the piano/song piece. "I hope you know this." He said as he began playing the beginning part, catching most people's attention. Sebastian soon nodded his head, giving Doll the signal to start singing. Doll took a deep breath and she started singing, "/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away, If only I knew what I know today. Ohhh ohhh./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" People started to look in ahh at the voice coming from the girl./span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, Thank you for all you've done, Forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do, To hear your voice again. Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself by hurting you. Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit. Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss, You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this. Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do, To have just one more chance, To look into your eyes and see you looking back. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself. If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away. Oh, it's dangerous, It's so out of line to try to turn back time. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself… By hurting you./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" After the song and the piano was finished, everyone applauded for the girl and the raven haired butler. Doll did a little cruise and Sebastian bowed down as a thank you for the applause. Doll looked in the corner of her eye and saw Ciel clapping and smiling away for her, which made her feel… happy./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-fa00023b-d67b-9b4e-d5c6-272d121b6853"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After everyone left the Phantomhive manor, Doll walked around the halls and looked at all the paintings on the walls. She passed one that had a woman sitting in a throne like chair with a man, probably her husband, standing on her left side and a butler on right side of her. She giggled, "The man almost looks like Ciel, but he's smiling." Doll looked at it until she heard noises coming from the other room. Curiosity took over her as she walked to the door and pressed her ear on the wooden door. "Well that was a whole lot of pointless." One voice said. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel?/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Doll leaned in more when she heard another voice talk to Ciel, "Young master, those people wanted to see you after you've finally came back after two months. I'm not surprise that they wanted to though a dinner party for you." The voice obviously came from Sebastian. "What are Ciel and Sebastian talking about? Where had Ciel went?" Doll whispered to herself. "I still couldn't believe that you and Lizzy comfiest Doll to sing in front of those people." Ciel said with a small giggle in his voice, making Doll feel embarrassed. She heard a small chuckle and heard, "Indeed. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were very amused of her singing." There was a long silence for awhile, until the door opened and Doll fell face first onto the room carpet. She looked up and saw Sebastian reaching his hand out to her. "A lady shouldn't be eavesdropping at a man's doorstep you know." Sebastian said with a smirk when he helped her up. Doll brushed off her dress as Ciel walked up to her. He looked closely at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "How long were you listening in?" He asked. Doll looked at Ciel, their eyes locking onto each others. Ciel sighed and went back to his desk and said, "It's late, we all should get to bed. Sebastian, take Doll back to her room and see if she has everything." Sebastian bowed and said, "Very well, my young lord." Then he opened the door and him and Doll left the room down the hallway. Throughout the whole walk, Doll's cheeks were a slight pink. Sebastian took notice to this and smiled while saying, "You seem happy. Did you enjoy the Phantomhive hospital?" Doll nodded her head 'yes' as she walked into her new bedroom. Sebastian was about to close the door to leave until, "Sebastian? What happened with Ciel after he left the circus?" Doll asked, looking at the butler with wonder in her eye. Sebastian looked at Doll before saying, "The young master has been, as humans say, 'staring into the stars.'" "Ciel… what was he think about…?" "I believe he was thinking about your last words to him." Doll looked away, blushing. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ciel was thinking… about… me?/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Doll thought as Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind him. She looked at her bed and saw a Funtom bunny. "Ciel…" Doll fell to the bed, nuzzling her face on the soft pillows and sweet smelling bunny toy. "You've changed. Why?" That night, she dreamt about Ciel as Smile, which made her smile in her sleep. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; color: #4c1130; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doll stood near a lake as Joker, Beast, Jumbo, Peter and Wendy, Dagger all welcomed Ciel and Sebastian to their outdoor party. Ciel walked up to Doll and kissed her hand like a gentleman. She dreamt about how things would've ended up being if 'father' hadn't made them kidnap children and if Ciel and Sebastian weren't with the yard and weren't forced to kill them… they were all happy and alive, not a care in the world./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Rokkitt; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Doll was so deep in sleep that she was surprised that it was morning already when someone knocked on the door. "I've must've gone to a deep sleep if I haven't woken up." She said with a small giggle as she got off the soft bed. The door opened and the maid from yesterday came in the room. "G-Good morning, miss Doll." She said with a clumsy bow. Doll smiled and said, "Good morning, Meyrin." The maid seemed surprised to know that Doll knows here name. Meyrin soon gave Doll a cute, almost schoolgirl looking, mint green dress that was done with small white buttons, and was slightly ruffled on the sleeves and skirt. Doll smiled at the maid and said, "Thank you so much!" Meyrin smiled with Doll as she left to give Doll privacy to change. Doll quietly changed into the dress and then picked up the Funtom toy bunny./span/span/p 


End file.
